Ocram Ziad: Conqueror of Mewni
by RealSilentReaper
Summary: Star Butterfly was naive, foolish, and blind. She had all that power, a book of spells, but she never used them. She was a princess, someone of royalty, a responsibility to uphold! She never saw the discrimination of the poor, nor the Monsters who suffered under the Butterflies. So I used that power instead. This is the right way to true peace. I am Ocram Ziad!
1. The March of a New Lord

**HELLO READERS OF THE STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL FANDOM!**

**Finally I get to post a fanfic on one of my favorite fandoms! I'm Silent-Reaper, a self-proclaimed amateur writer! If you're curious on what other story ideas I have, check my profile! Don't be a dick and use those ideas without my permission.**

**I love SVTFOE, all the way back to 2015. I can't believe it's already over after all these years, and I just want to leave a thank you for Daron Nefcy for creating this awesome fandom.**

**I hope the fanfics will keep going now that we know everything that happens in canon!**

**Chapters will be slow to publish, simply because I have a life out there in the world and I'll be very busy****, so please have patience when it comes to me! **

**So please, enjoy my second fanfic in existence! **

* * *

Black clouds, violet dust, and gray ash rise from the burnt soil. The night sky was dyed a calming blue upon the horizon, laying its paint upon the three moons.

There was nothing else to describe such a simple scene.

Only a light, a dancing form of orange and yellow, stood out from the dark atmosphere. The furious flame slowly swept through the tightly shut and empty villages of the lower class, but there were no cries of help nor screams of agony.

Even from afar, the burning wood can still be heard clearly as day.

The fire still hungers for more.

It's master commands it.

Standing at the top of it all was a shadowed figure, solemnly gazing the scenery upon a grassy hill.

The figure was single man, folding his arms behind his back. His collar a mass of white mane and a crimson hood donned over his head. Small highlights of gold and blue outline the seams.

Over his chest, a single red cloth was draped over his iron plating. A golden amulet was attached to his right, baring forth an emblem of a green eye on its shining surface.

On his armor were glowing symbolic runes, their meaning unknown except to the wearer. The only exposed and armorless part of him was his right arm, where tattoos of black tentacles marked on the muscled flesh.

The last trait to take from his image was the snow-white skeletal mask that covered only the front of his face. Two crescent moons mirrored each other on either side of the cheeks.

The eye sockets a complete abyss, only filled by two flames. The left eye glowing a bloody crimson flame, and the other a monstrous amber.

Stabbed to the ground next to the man was a forest green staff with a matching red cloth tied near the neck. A spherical head rests on the top, a thin pink crystal that shone like a heartbeat. Sharp, jet black wings sprouted on the sides, giving the staff an illusion of a living creature.

The magical weapon was emitting an ominous hum that was oozing with malicious power, begging to be used by him.

Saluting behind the man were rows and rows of Monsters, among them a few Mewmans, bearing the best of their furred armor and sharpened weapons. A crimson flag was raised, depicting a frightening yet majestic symbol of the same eye and wings of his emblem.

They held their arms high, victoriously cheering from their first conquest.

Their cheers were soon silenced as the masked man held up but a single arm. Spines straightened and chest pushed forward. Their obedience and training at full display.

A clear sign of his complete authority over their great numbers.

He turned and signaled a nearby general - a humanoid frog-man - who quickly saluted and whistled to his brethren.

The army cleanly split in the center, bringing attention to a blonde girl being dragged by two monsters: one a giant anthropomorphic lobster with a missing claw and the other a dog-bull humanoid.

Her body was entrapped in chains over her tattered light-blue gown. The girl's head hung low, her long hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

The hearts on her cheeks were not only a sign of her royal blood, but a symbol of Magic.

Now, the symbols were dark and cracked like coal.

They stopped a few feet before him, the monsters lay the girl down and bowed at his presence. He motioned them away, leaving the army to witness their ruler looming over the fallen princess. A moment passed, and she gazed at him.

Despite the situation, he was impressed with how she still had that determined look in her blue eyes.

They were relenting, yet unwavering.

Kneeling down, he held her chin close to him. With a slow inhale, he spoke.

"Tell me, Princess Butterfly, what will you do now?"

"Tsk." Her eyes avoided his own, but her scoff told him everything. The figure shook his head.

"I am a man of patience, but I do hate to repeat myself," he forced her to look straight at him, making her flinch from the sudden movement. "For your sake, I will say it once more. What... _will_... _**you**_... **_do_**... _**now?"**_

With each word, he emphasized with mockery and cruel satisfaction. The mask may cover it, but many can imagine the devilish smile forming underneath.

"S-surrender," the princess answered. Her eyes held firm in defiance, yet her voice trembled. "I will surrender to you, L-Lord Ocram."

He patted her head.

"Always a good girl," Ocram stood up and bellowed to his many subjects. "You heard her, my loyal followers! The Failed Princess, who was queen for just four days, has finally made her choice to give it all away!"

_**"RAAAAAAH!" **_

Their roars raised to the skies and their weapons raised even higher. With prideful hearts, they let out a dominating chant.

"ALL HAIL LORD OCRAM!_ ALL HAIL LORD OCRAM!_ **_ALL HAIL LORD OCRAM!_**"

Ocram let out a laugh and picked up his staff. Facing the fire once more, he waved the tool like a magnificent maestro, and the flames froze as if they're stuck in time.

With a nod, Ocram pointed the staff at the kingdom.

"Go forth and salvage anything that you uncover! Be it jewels or blasphemers who deny our might! We shall take this land as ours!"

The army scattered and dashed madly at the kingdom in a wild swarm, their eyes bloodshot with adrenaline.

Only a few remain with him, keeping their heads low as to not show disrespect to their powerful lord. His eyes lingered over their heads, examining each one with an unwavering gaze.

They are his most loyal and powerful generals, Mewman and Monster, each donning armor that portrayed their respective clans and displaying his emblem over their hearts.

One stepped forward.

The orange dress gently swayed over the grass along with her crow-feather collar. Her devilishly white skin complimented with her flowing crimson hair and bright yellow horns. A small fire floated atop her head, shedding light to the eye-patch over her right eye.

"Where to, my lord?" Her sultry voice asked.

"Open a portal to my private chambers. I still have more to discuss with her."

Ocram grabbed a handful of the princess' hair, earning a small yelp of pain, and dragged her to face the once powerful kingdom.

"_Watch_, Princess Star Butterfly. Watch and be the first to see as this cruel and heartless land will be forgotten, and I will be there to make this kingdom prosper into what it should to be."

A blue portal opened up behind him and he tossed her through like a sack. As he took one step inside, Ocram gave one last order to the generals.

"Within a month, gather your best and most skilled soldiers. The Kingdom of Lucitor would be next, and I doubt they will greet us with open arms."

"Yes, Lord Ocram!" They bowed deeper. With his back turned, the masked man went inside the portal.

In a single summer, he has done the impossible.

He has completed what others have hoped for.

The Butterfly Kingdom of Mewni has finally fallen.

-/-/-

Once he stepped out of the portal, a sharp dagger soon greeted him. The feeble tool aimed straight for his heart. He didn't flinch, however, letting the tip of the small weapon stab him. The blade broke, but not a scratch can be seen on the armor.

Ocram watched as the princess was seething with anger, small tears forming in her eyes. Even with a broken weapon, she still continued her stabs at his heart. The blade kept crumbling more and more, stopping until only the handle was left.

"You know such simple weapons won't work on me, Princesa." He sighed. With a gentle hand, he pushed the limb away. "Now then, why don't you just calm **down**."

A green wave shot out from his hand, chaining Star to a iron wall. She felt her body weakening every passing second, an affect she assumed was from cold chains. She tried to pull free, but she had lost too much strength to resist.

Like a doll, her body hung low.

Ocram removed his cloth, followed by his armor, revealing the red hood that held many of his weapons underneath. It was a small, but impressive collection that he had gathered over time in his travels, and each one has served him well.

A few runic daggers of ancient Mewman's past, hidden arm blades that he earned from the Assassin's Guild, his dimensional scissors, and his sword, _El Ladrón de Sangre_.

The Thief of Blood.

A worthy name for a weapon of such rarity and quality. After all, he was the one who made it. Though the design is that of a one-handed katana, its fire burns brighter and flames more crimson with his emotions.

As he placed his weapons on the table, Ocram glanced up at the map of Mewni - the colored pins marking important landmarks and strategic locations that have brought many advantages to his armies.

"You know, planning this was surprisingly easy," the young ruler began. "The first time I came here the Butterfly Castle was in such poor conditions that I was confident it will eventually fall soon, even under your rule."

Chains rattled.

"Why?" Star whispered.

"Hm? What ever do you mean?" Ocram didn't turned back. He pulled down his hood, exposing dark-brown hair.

She paid no mind, only letting her voice continue to shout. "Why!? The lives that were lost, the people enslaved by your honeyed words, you've taken everything from my family! Why would you do this... Why do this..."

Slowly, he took off the mask, facing the blonde girl with his true face. A face that seemed to broke her very core.

With shrunken eyes, she was despaired.

"... Marco?"

Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

The first friend she made on Earth.

Her _only_ best friend on Earth.

_He... He's the one they call Mewni's Cursed Shadow? The True Blightlord? The Monster God?_

Marco is the one... who started this massacre?

_No... No! That's impossible!_

Marco - _no, not Marco, Ocram_ \- shook his head, his mismatched eyes showing clear disappointment. "After the tiny, little hints I left behind, it's a shame that you couldn't figure out who I am, Princesa."

He gently placed down the mask.

"Regarding your question, it's simple. I had to do what I know is right," he clenched a fist. "I felt no remorse for my actions nor for the lives that sacrificed themselves under my rule. All of this is for the sake of peace."

The Butterfly's face scrunched up as if he grew three heads right in front of her. She jutted forward as far she can, ignoring the increasingly cold chains.

"W-Was it Toffee? Did he manipulate o-or control you to do all of this?"

Marco pulled out a white cloth and began to polish the mask. "He may be intelligent, but I doubt such an old lizard can manipulate me. He serves for me," Marco paused. "Well, not serve me, per se. Rather we work together for each other's benefit. I'll give you two chances to guess."

"M-Monster Arm! He came back and infected your mind!" Her voice grew desperate, wishing for anything that would make sense.

"Again, no."

Marco held up his right arm and brought the limb to her face. In an instant, the tattoos glowed a dark purple and the entirely of the arm transformed into a grotesque blade made of razor sharp bone and hardened tentacle.

"He is under my complete control. We made an agreement, one where I can control him while he continues to live in this body of mine." The blade changed back to his hand, lifting one finger. "One more left."

As her face twisted in growing frustration, so does his grin. With eyes quenching at the ground, she kept thinking of the possibilities. The most logical reasons.

A minute past, her answer was naught but a whisper.

"Was it... w-was it because of... me?"

"Correct, Princesa," he applauded, like a teacher congratulating a small child for solving a simple math problem. "You were the one that lit all of this fire. The reason why all of your followers are now faithful to me."

Marco inched closer with each word and held her chin once he was mere centimeters away. "I couldn't stand watching your horrendous attempts at peace between Monsters and Mewman, so I had to use my own. As you can see, my method succeeded."

Star made a weak attempt for a headbutt, an attack he easily backed away. "The Marco I know would never do this! You're not him! You're not my Marco!"

He chuckled. "Really? 'Not your Marco'? Princesa, I've _always_ been like this. You just never looked close enough."

His face didn't move a single muscle. He only witnessed her disgruntled face breaking down more and more before him.

"No... No no no no! Stop lying! Y-you're not Marco! I'll s-save him, wherever he is in you! It's not possible! Its... just... not..." Star kept thrashing around in her chains, trying to break free.

But alas, like all of her attempts, to no avail.

Like an old dam, the walls cracked. Her cries echoed throughout the room, but he kept watching. Marco gave her the chance to let it all out, so she would have no energy left to move.

It felt like an hour, maybe more, of her wailing and flailing against the cold wall. Her voice gave out somewhere along the point, her throat crying a silent scream. Marco pushed away the curtain of blond hair, and stared at the dull, ocean-blue eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was dead.

Sensing no resistance in her heart, Marco released the green chains and caught her in his arms. Waving his hand, he conjured up a simple purple bed. One that was achingly similar to the one she had from Earth.

He laid her on the soft surface, carefully resting her head on the pillow. While he covered her with the blanket, Star's tired eyes met with his own.

There was no longer warmth in those eyes that she loved so much. She couldn't sense a single ounce of the gentle and harmless kindness she'd became so familiar with.

Those soft eyes from before... morphed to those of a heartless king.

From this distance, she got a better look at those orbs. The deep scar that laid over his pure black left eye, a reminder of the first and only attack she inflicted on him in her Butterfly form. The magic imbued attack had left the iris to turn a bloody red.

With the right, it was an eye that could rival even Tom's demon eyes. It is a total opposite of the other. No scars, the sclera was a completely normal white, but the iris was a pure amber color. Its pupil a vertical slit, similar to that of a monster.

The magic has corrupted him. Perhaps to the point of no return.

To think, she almost killed this man called Ocram.

To think, she almost killed Marco...

In those monstrous eyes, all she ever saw was a dark pool, staring at her in deep contempt.

She didn't have the strength to whimper.

"Honestly, I never wanted for this to happen. To anyone, really," Marco spoke. "You have to understand that this is the next big step towards true peace. This war is not for me, but for everyone, both Monsters and Mewman kind. You will see the world as I do in time."

Like magic, a small surge of anger managed to flow through her. It was enough for Star to speak through gritted teeth and hoarse voice.

"Peace? _Peace?_ You let my people _murder_ each other!"

Her body shook from the memory of the splashing blood from the knights. Knights and villagers who defended her from the betrayers.

"You made them tore themselves apart! The ones who joined you showed no mercy to their own friends and family, and those who stayed loyal to my family are innocent-!"

"**_Innocent_**, you say?" Star shut her lips, every fiber of her being standing on end. Though the room was lit by faded candlelight, she can feel - no, _see_ his anger. No, anger wasn't the right term either from what she's seeing.

She saw pure, unadulterated rage, easily surpassing even a God, seething from his body.

"They were never **_innocent _**to begin with, Butterfly."

Grabbing his staff - what used to be her wand - Marco traced a green circle in the air. Once it connected, the circle showed a projection of Mewman soldiers... or to be more precise, the Butterfly Family's most humble and strongest knights.

The Royal Guard.

The same Royal Guards, the strong and gentle people that she grew up admiring, who raised her ever since she took her first steps.

The same Royal Guards that her family have trained, disciplined, and flourish with the symbol of the Butterfly crest displayed on their shining armor for all of Mewni to see with pride.

Through the projection, those knights she loved and respected dearly were ambushing and raiding down camps and small villages.

No, not normal villages, but Monster villages.

Their swords, spears, and torches were destroying every little hut and tree.

The beautiful crest of the Butterfly was smothered in dried blood and smoking ash. Upon their high horses, they continued to chase and slice down the Monsters who were screaming and running for their lives, but their speed is no match against the war horses.

"W-what is this?" She muttered.

"Oh, so you were not aware of this?" Marco glared. "You weren't aware that your **_innocent _**knights were decimating the lives of peaceful Monsters who only live on the smallest pieces of land they have left?"

"They're f-fakes! Our knights would never do this!" Just bandits wearing Butterfly knight armor, or monster mimics, or evil clones! Not... not this!

This time, Marco let out a laugh. "I assure you, they are definitely yours. Remember this one?"

The projection zoomed in to a bulky woman with brown skin and poofy maroon hair. She remembered her. The one who's smile was the brightest among the rest of the knights. She found comfort from that smile.

The woman, who still wore the same comforting smile, was beating down an old cat-like Monster as if it was a punching bag. The Monster's eyes were blackened and forced shut, one arm stretched out in the air as if hoping that someone will come to save it.

There were no signs of her fists stopping soon.

"L-Lady Whosits?" Mom mentioned that her body was nowhere to be found after the first battle of the war.

"She has quite the sadistic side. One fitting for serving under the Butterflies," Marco glanced at the screen, changing the angle towards a muscly, dark-skinned man with spiked up dark-pink hair. "Ah, this one was my favorite to get rid of. What was his name again?"

"S-Sir Stabby..." Though brash and arrogant, the knight was exceptionally skilled in swordsmanship and proudly defending the kingdom with his strength and charisma as the captain of the guard.

He was reported to have mysteriously disappeared within the castle, as if he was erased from existence.

"He has quite the infamous reputation among the Monsters that he raided. It was thanks to his disappearance that I was able to replace the captain of the guard with someone more capable and trustworthy." Marco smiled, as if reminiscing the memory.

"Many Monsters were eager to join me and my cause, especially after I showed them his corpse." He waved his staff away, the circle dissipating as he did so.

"I never once killed an '**innocent**'." He continued. "The subjects that stayed loyal to you? The ones that beg for your protection and power?" Marco's voice grew, crimson aura flowing out from his body. "They never listened to my warnings, nor do they change their old and simple-minded traditions. The moment they ran through your gates, I deemed them **_guilty_**!"

The heavy stone walls shook against his raging voice alone. Silence coated them both, leaving only the sound of his panting from his outburst.

Star held her own breath. Not at her own will, though. She wanted to breathe. To calm down. But her lungs refused to listen to her brain. Her eyes closing shut as her perception kept fading more and more...

"Star."

Finally she inhaled. His voice, not her own thoughts, was enough for her lungs to do their purpose. She instantly turned away, making sure to shut her eyes, shake her head, closing her mouth - anything else to avoid his existence.

"Star, look at me." He spoke gently this time.

_Stop. Don't listen to him. That's not Marco. That's just a stranger pretending to be him._

"_Please_, Star, I want you to at least look at me."

_N-nooo! It's not fair! Don't use his voice against me! _

She heard emotion in that voice. She tried to resist, oh she tried. But the more he begged, her mind was being plagued with the thoughts of the real Marco sitting beside her bed - that he's trying to wake her up and tell her that she's just having one big nightmare world.

But the scars on her skin and painful bruises reminded her which world she's really in.

Star felt his tender hand caressing under her cheek, prying for her to turn just once. With an aching heart, Star faced him once again. Her eyes widened, seeing his battle-hardened face morphed into that of Marco Diaz.

_Her_ Marco Diaz.

The Marco Diaz before all of this power that corrupted his head. Normal brown eyes, his soft red hoodie, everything that's all Marco. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Please rest, you fought long and hard. I hope that one day you will forgive me."

His soothing voice danced in her ears. For once, her eyes felt heavy from the exhaustion that finally caught up to her. The stress that built up on her shoulders was lifted away, her body lighter than air.

He must've used a sleeping spell that she wasn't aware of, some weird monster magic, or she was just really tired after all.

Not that those reasons mattered.

A moment of sleep is a moment away from all of this pain.

-/-/-

As the princess drifted away in her slumber, the hearts on her cheeks brightened slightly. They are still broken, but a pinkish hue had managed to return.

Marco sighed. He thought back to his words.

Though he might've said it too harshly, her attempts at peace between Monsters and Mewmen were honestly terrible.

Befriending Monsters?

Sure, that one has good intentions. A good first step, even. But being friends with only a few would not change the minds of the many.

Giving corn and land to the Monsters as a sign of trust and respect?

The newer and younger generation of Monsters would gladly see it as that, even the old would gladly accept that plan. Though, the Mewmans would obviously be outraged because of the fact that they were giving away precious food and territories to their supposed sworn enemies.

Arrange a ball with the current generation of Monster and Mewman royalty so they would get along?

Sounded good on paper, but take into account of Mewman's being told and raised to despise Monsters and see them as insects, and the Monsters are forced to survive in the poor and dangerous lands that the Mewman's have left for scrap.

Such a disastrous event was inevitable.

It was a miracle that he managed to dethrone her family without killing them all in a blind rage.

Marco looked out the barred window of the room, taking a seat from the nearby table. His thoughts of Star's family brought up memories... memories of the people he once respected.

Moon "The Undaunted" Butterfly.

A goodhearted, wise, and strict queen. She cared for her people and nearly sacrificed herself for them, too. Just like her daughter.

She knew of her responsibility, her purpose in life, but alas she still has the mindset of a child when it comes to Monsters. Foolishly continuing the discrimination with her subjects following her will.

River Johansen.

A wild and jolly man with quite a warrior spirit that he still finds admirable. River may have the title of a king, but his behavior and mindset in battle were no different than Moon's. Though not much hate for Monsters, he still attacks them needlessly.

River's "clever" tactics against him were so transparent that even a baby can see the holes through his strategies. Using spears while riding giant eagles? Really?

The dragons were grateful for the extra chicken that battle.

Then it all comes to the fruit of their love. The one that motivated him to begin this coup d'état.

Star Butterfly, the disappointing Princess of Mewni.

Star was completely ignorant to the pasts of Mewman's and Monsters, despite the environment that she grew up in. She never knew how such sudden decisions of peace have affected both sides, no matter how much she tried to understand.

The discrimination and poverty of their lower-class subjects. Who have no food, who are treated like garbage by Royalty.

The pain and suffering of the innocent Monsters. Who have lost almost everything, who are slain for the fun of it.

There was no way that such an irresponsible child can someday rule this kingdom.

Until he himself came along.

Just like he had done with Echo Creek, he'll make this dimension even better. Under his rule, there will be no discrimination, there will be no hate. Everyone will have a chance at true peace!

A red hue coated his face.

"Hm? Ah, it's you." The moon, crimson as always, was shining down on him. Another pointless message, perhaps? Maybe after overrunning the Lucitor Kingdom, he should find someway to sever this connect-

_***Knock knock***_

"Father?" a young voice of a child called. Marco turned, seeing a little girl, around five years or so, poking her head through the wooden door. "M-May I come in?"

"Of course, Sweetheart." He motioned her to come.

The girl quietly entered the room. Her clawed fingers gently closing the door, careful as to not catch her small purple tail in it.

The long patch of curly lavender hair bounced to her shoulders, revealing pointed purple-tipped ears. Her little dress, sown by the most talented of craftsmanship, perfectly complimented her bright magenta eyes. Her face showing a worried expression.

"I-I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" She asked. "You're not hurt anywhere, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, Meteora." Marco assured. He picked the child up in his arms and twirled around, making the girl laugh. He faced the window again, letting the girl's chin rest on his shoulder, stifling her giggles. "Just finished interrogating with the hostage."

The giggles stopped. Meteora held still near his chest.

"Is... that her on the bed, Father."

He raised a brow, hearing the sudden emotionless voice. "Yes, that's her. Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. We've successfully taken over the Butterfly Kingdom."

Marco felt her tiny body tense. He saw her eyes morphing into slits like a feral tiger.

"W-Why is she on your bed? You've never let anyone besides me on that bed. She's a hostage. Why are you treating her differently unlike the others? This is your room, she's an enemy. Our enemy. Father, what is she to you-?"

"**「****Lous Gnimlac」**" He quickly placed a glowing hand behind her head, silently casting the spell. Once the girl froze, he began to rhythmically brush her hair. Her breathing slowing down.

"Rest your heart and mind, hija. She's a valuable piece to the plan. We can't break such an important person yet, do we?"

It was probably best for him to leave this room for now, as to not disturb Star's sleep and for the sake of the new founded princess.

It seems she still kept some of her possessiveness with me... along with her hatred towards Star. If it's in her blood, Monster or Mewman, then that will be worrisome for the future. I hope it's a phase.

He walked out of the room, but not before leaving one last look at the Princess. This war stressed her to the core, he can see that. To her followers, a strong appearance of hope was all they see, but under that false facade... was fear.

Fear for her people.

Fear of the chance that she will be betrayed.

Fear that he exploited with every encounter they had with one another.

He pitied her. Out of everyone he'd met so far on this path, she's the one who he held true pity towards.

As he locked the door, he witnessed a sight that he hadn't seen for a long time.

A bright smile.

_Goodnight, Star._

His attention reverted back to his self-claimed daughter, who jumped off of him with arms crossed.

"I don't like her."

"You don't have to," he patted her head, earning a laugh. "All that matters now is that everything she has will now be yours. The throne, the kingdom, her subjects, her army, all of it once you've come of age."

"Just like you promised, Father?" Meteora beamed.

Marco nodded. "Just like I promised, on my name as Ocram Ziad. Now then, it's time for the future Princess of Mewni to rest, yes?"

"Nooo! I don't want to!" Meteora pouted. Marco was almost taken aback. It wasn't usual for Meteora to be this rebellious. "You're finally back, and I don't like having that robot servant man following me around all the time!"

"Speaking of your servant..." Marco asked slowly, glancing around the halls. "Where is Gemini?"

Meteora flinched, her gaze avoiding his own. Shyly tapping her fingers, she whispered something under her breath. "Hm? What was that, Hon?"

"... nm... umm..." It seems she won't answer willingly. Ah children, so complicated to raise._ A little emotional discipline won't hurt._ Marco stood at full height, his crimson eye flashed brightly. The little girl fully understood the meaning.

**"Meteora Ibrido Ziad, speak your voice. Where is the servant I assigned to you?"**

"I-I... um... ripped his heart out?"

The frightening atmosphere disappeared in an instant. His posture calm."Again? Sweetheart, Gemini's is the best guardian while I'm away." Marco placed his hands on his hip. "Where's the body? Don't tell me you ripped that into shreds, too?"

"In the kitchen, s-still intact..."

Mentally, he sent an order to one of the robotic servants in the area to retrieve and send the body to the engineering. "I will ignore this for your sake, so go to your room, alright?"

"But, Father-"

"But nothing. It's late, and I have more plans to discuss tomorrow," Meteora quivered in her spot, no doubt in silent frustration.

_Ah damn it._ He... may have taken it a bit too far.

Marco knelt in front of her, embracing the new princess once again. "I'll make more time to be with you more, I promise."

"On your name?"

"On my name." A robotic servant, dressed as a maid, approached them, awaiting for his order. He leaned close to his daughter with a whisper. "We'll be having a grand feast throughout the day tomorrow, so I need the beautiful new princess must have her beauty sleep. Will you fulfill that promise?"

"On my name, Father!" Meteora pumped a fist. He rubbed her head and spoke to the robot maid as he stood up.

"Escort the new princess to her bed chambers, make sure she is to be prepared for the celebration in the morning."

The maid beeped and ushered the girl to follow. In a split second, something soft touched his cheek. "Mwah! Love you, Father!" And she was off.

Marco rubbed the kiss left on his cheek, glanced at his daughter, then felt the cheek again.

"Raising children is so complicated." He muttered.

"I couldn't agree more, my boy." A wise voice popped up behind him. But Marco was not surprised. He turned to the source of the new intruder.

A tiny, white-bearded and blue-skinned being was floating in mid-air before him. He wore a baggy yellow robe, and a magenta gem was embedded in his forehead.

"That's why I pay for it everyday for accidentally giving my kids free will."

"Hello, Glossaryck." Marco rolled his eyes. This man always appears in the most random of times. "You look unusually relaxed after I took over the Butterfly Kingdom. Care to tell me how you feel about it?"

"Eh, these kinds of matters aren't really my thing," the blue man shook his head. "Just wanted to come over and say congratulations on the win, Marco. Oh wait, it's Lord Ocram now, right?"

Not an ounce of anger or sadness in his tone. _So he really does feel nothing for Star or anyone else. Truly neutral._ "What do you have to report?"

"Sheesh, always straight to the point with you, but hey you're the new king!" Glossaryck cracked all his twelve fingers and took a meditative stance. "All in all, everything's going well for you. Not one bit is going array. Perfectly fine."

Hm, still vague but a clear answer. Usually he's more cryptic than this. "And what of the Rebellion?"

"Meh," Glossaryck shrugged. "Not much to say on the new whereabouts of River and those loyalists, but I heard rumors that he gained a few more pets on his side. Befriended some giant spider and an equally giant great hawk."

Oh River, always the troubling survivalist. Not much of a big problem with how little reinforcements the wild man has left, but just in case, he'll add another note to the contingency plan.

Marco went on. "Anything else? How about an update of Meteora's progress under your guidance?"

"Oh right!" Glossaryck snapped. A tiny screen appeared before him, showcasing Meteora practicing green magic without a wand. "She's been a splendid student! Way better than the previous queens of Mewni. She has excelled at controlling her monster powers as well as manipulating the souls of living organisms."

Good, good. The more she learns, the better the new kingdom prospers. Just one more thing to confirm. "So would she 'dip down' soon at this rate?" He asked, seeing his daughter playing with a fiery green skull.

"Of course, my liege, though don't get your hopes up," Glossaryck clapped the screen away. "She still has plenty more vital steps to go before such an event happens."

"As long as she is happy, then take as many steps as you want," Marco turned, steadily walking away. "You are dismissed."

"Oh, one last itty-bitty thing," Glossaryck called out, floating close and leaning to his ear with a hushed voice. "I've been running low on my supply of special rare pudding, so if you catch my drift...?"

"Of course, of course, I'll send another batch soon," Marco waved him off, growing tired of the weird magical man's presence. "Now leave me. I need some moments to myself."

"Great! If you need me you know where I am. Don't start the partying without me~" Glossaryck, rather than floating away, simply reach into one of his eyes and pulled it open, sucking himself inside out of existence.

Why does he always leave in the most wildest way possible? But no matter, silly and playful the blue humanoid can be, there's no denying the fact that he's taking the new princess' training seriously.

Shame that Star wasted using the book when she had the chance. All of that magical knowledge she had in her grasp, yet she found it all boring and a chore to learn.

_***Ba-Bump.***_

"Tsk. Really now?" Marco was quick to cover his left eye. The accursed scar was pulsating again, reminding him of his first miscalculation when facing magic head on.

He underestimated her power once, but never again. Taking over the Butterfly Kingdom was a one vital stepping stone, but there are still more to walk on. _What did Mr. Candle say? Ah, right. A true loss is led by fools who thought they've already won._

Marco stopped by at a nearby balcony, and decide it best to lean over the ledge. The moon is still beaming bloody red. He stared at the palms of his hands, opening and closing them every few seconds.

_This is all for the best. For true peace for this dimension._

Star Butterfly still has her uses, and he'll make sure to use them all.

For he is Ocram Ziad.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! GUEST OR NOT!**

**SILENT-REAPER POOFS OUT OF EXISTENCE!**


	2. A Worrying Time Has Yet to Come

**Woah, has it been a year since I've wrote anything? Geez, sorry guys. Kept blue-balling you all for the next chapters, huh? **

**But hey, I'm back now! Only for a moment... updates are sporadic, unpredicatble, etc. My job, gaming, it's the shit year of 2020, and lack of inspiration are what contributes as to why I don't write much as a I used to. **

**But I have another chapter of this story waiting to be posted! I'll post it sometime in Monday or Tuesday. But I just wanna inform y'all on something.**

**Each chapter from now on will be roughly 5k words. That's the amount that will keep me from not getting bored and still be invested in my stories.**

**For this story, I've completed about...**

**2 chapters... including this chapter. I will post those chapters per week.**

**Heheh... juuust 2 chapters, and I hope that's good enough. I've grown to like the story ideas swirling in my head, so instead of rushing those ideas out I wanted to flesh them out.**

**Super slower to post, yes, but I was told they are amazing quality by one of my beta readers. Which honestly I find hard to believe.**

**I have about... 7 drafts after those 2 chapters, each about 3k at the time of this chapter. Yes, I'm that type of writer.**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

News of the fallen Butterfly Kingdom spread quickly across every edge of the continent. It was a statement that baffled every single individual on Mewni. The neighboring kingdoms, especially, grew in worry and fear when such impossible news have reached their ears.

The Butterfly Kingdom, the strongest above all the other kingdoms, whose greatest strength is with numbers and powerful magic, lost against a small army of brutish Monsters led by... by... that _abomination_?!

"LIES! LIES I SAY!" Shouted a crowned blonde-bearded giant of a man. Upon his high throne made of antlers and bone, his great golden beard reached all the way down the tiled floor. Red veins pulsed on his balding head. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT DESPITE OUR AID, THEY STILL _**LOST**_!?"

"Coo roo-c'too-coo!" Responded the messenger pigeon. Next to the pigeon was a scrawnier, albeit more composed looking barbarian flipping through a "Birds for Dummies" book.

"The bird speaks true, King Torrent." The scrawny barbarian confirmed.

"THEN WHAT-?! ARGH!" Torrent Johansen lurched forward, clutching at his chest. Two blonde maidens appeared from the side of the throne and quickly soothed his chest and head. He stood back up, the anger lessened but the rage still evident in his steel-blue eyes. "Then _what_... other options do we have left?"

The composed barbarian closed his eyes and stroked his chest-length brown beard.

"We've sent our best warriors to participate in their war, and we only have a handful of them here within the kingdom. If we continue to assist the Butterflies from this point, then there's no knowing if we can properly protect ourselves if the Monster Horde were to turn their gaze at us."

"Hm." Torrent grabbed a smoker pipe offered to him by one of the maidens and shut his eyes in deep thought.

The Johansen Kingdom, a very close ally of the Butterflies for countless generations, were the most enraged by the news. Their warriors, despite having no magic, are second to none when it comes to brute force, raw power and fighting spirit.

They've lent their strength to aid the Butterflies in their times of desperate need, but it seems even that wasn't enough to stop **His** seemingly unstoppable Monster Horde.

If the combined strength of the Johansens and the Butterflies magic aren't powerful enough to end the life of that hybrid, then what will?

With a heavy heart of stone and a puff of smoke, Torrent Johansen stated his claim.

"We will immediately cut ties with the Butterflies and the other kingdoms. Our main focus now is to protect our own people at all costs."

The maidens gasped and the scrawny barbarian stared at him with jaw agape. The pigeon continued its plucking at the floor.

"M-My king, are you certain?" He asked. "This decision is too hasty! Without the other kingdoms to aid us how could we-?"

"Do you **_oppose_ **my order, Thane Rivulet?" The smoke pipe was crushed in Torrent's giant fist, the crackling fire dissipating through the spaces of his fingers. "We are _Johansens_! We never seek help from no other than our own. To do so brings cowardice and shame to our kingdom's pride and strength!"

"But K-King Torrent, is this choice really beneficial to us?" Rivulet kept shaking beneath the heavy gaze of the king, but he managed to find the will to raise his head just slightly and meet him in the eyes.

A big mistake.

"Surely your memory is still fresh of the last time someone has dared to question me and _lived_." Torrent said calmly, one hand gently brushing his beard in reminisce. "A brave young lad he was, and he had the guts to interrupt me in the _midst of my speech_! Quite a foolish spirit he has! Hahahah!"

His deep, bellowed laugh rang the walls, but no other laughed with him. "Since he was quite a close friend of River's daughter, I've only let him go with a warning..."

His hand then slowly reached down and gripped the white elephant tusk handle of the throne.

"I was too merciful back then, and now you believe you will have _the same level of **forgiveness as H E ?!**_"

**_*K-KRSH!*_**

The handle was crushed just as easily as the smoke pipe. Torrent's mountainous voice boomed and echoed throughout the throne room, causing the pillars themselves to shake against its sheer force. Trails of sweat ran down Rivulet's neck, his hair standing on end. He bowed his shivering head as low as his body allows.

"N-No! Perish the thought, my king! I only wish to confirm before I send word!" He hastily said with a shaking voice.

"Then don't waste my time and go on with it then!" The king grabbed a large leg-meat stick and bit off a huge chunk. He waved the appendage to the pigeon. "And take that flying rodent with you as you go."

"COO ROO'C-TOO!" The pigeon flapped angrily as it was grabbed by the thane.

"Do you want to be my next snack,_ flying rat_?" Torrent flashed his teeth, and the bird flew away through an opened window.

Once the doors were shut and the maidens sent to away to retrieve more meat, King Torrent of the Johansen Kingdom laid his head low.

"How...? Just how could this happen...?" He muttered through gritted teeth. His grip still tight on his high throne.

Countless resources wasted, their best warriors captured, and a close ally lost. It is only them now against that _Monster_.

_Damn him! Damn that man! Ocram Ziad!_

They could only sharpen their weapons in despair, for it is the only comfort they have left...

-/-/-

The Waterfolk Kingdom and the Spiderbite Kingdom have remained silent on the matter, perhaps preparing their defenses in case **He** decides that they will be next for his endless conquest. Whatever thoughts they might have before won't matter now, for fear had taken a great toll to both kingdoms.

From the skies, the Cloud Kingdom of the Ponyheads had done nothing to take part of the war, or any other of the previous battles really.

King Ponyhead was determined to avoid facing the Monster Army at all costs, stating claims of not enough preparation, needing more time to train his soldiers, he wasn't feeling too well, etcetera etcetera.

The lack of action has caused everyone to look down on the kingdom in the skies. Calling them cowards, useless pieces of floating meat, and continue to ridicule them every passing day. But even then, the Ponyheads kept silent.

Those Ponyheads are ridiculously apathetic as always.

But some peasants and soldiers have whispered among themselves that there was simply one reason why the kingdom had not made a move. A more personal reason that is somehow connected to the masked man himself.

A rumor, or conspiracy, has it that it was during the time all the way back before the first battles have even begun. When Princess Lilacia Pony Head had lost her ability to fly as well as the loss of her magical horn under mysterious circumstances.

She has since kept silent of the subject. The once gossip party girl hadn't uttered a single word nor used her mirror-phone ever since the red hooded Monster appeared.

Is this conspiracy true?

Who knows.

A rumor is just a rumor.

The world of Mewni was shook to the core, quite literally in this case. For if news of Ocram Ziad is spread from above, then so does it reach the ears of those from below...

-/-/-

The Underworld.

A sub-level land made of forever burning flames, an endless ocean of lava, and rocky spikes that stretch to the ceiling of the world below Mewni. Harsh weather ranging from raining hellfire and hailing skulls often fell on the magma lands. Demons, dead beings, vengeful souls, and multitudes of hellish creatures inhabit the dangerous world from down below.

It was a real world of spiraling chaos and endless destruction. How can something rule this immoral wasteland? What can control this forsaken place of uncontrollable power without fail?

Of course, what rules over them is the most powerful family of all Demonkind.

The Lucitors.

The black towering castle of the Lucitor Kingdom is all that is built to their name. It is the only building that exists in the Underworld that can withstand the cruel environment, quite an impressive feat to achieve. It is a towering mass of burning stone and sharp spikes that was made only for themselves and other beings of powerful Demonic blood.

They have no need to build villages for the weak, and instead opted to use the space to create a surrounding lava lake.

The weaker beings will have to find a way survive on their own, for such is the way of the Underworld.

King Dave and Queen Wrathmelior were grieving the loss as soon as they heard the news, but with the rage in their hearts the Lucitor Kingdom is measuring new plans in order to avenge the Butterflies.

It was basic knowledge that the Lucitors are all close to the Butterflies, perhaps even more so than the Johansens. Especially when it comes to the only prince of the Lucitor name.

_**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

**_*KRSH!*_**

**_*BOOM!*_**

**_*FWOOM!*_**

Above the tower lays the room of Prince Thomas "Tom" Draconius Lucitor.

Every Demon knew how the young prince would react to the resulting war between the Monster King and the Butterfly family, and one would have to be blind to not see his deep affections towards the Butterfly Princess.

There were bursting flames, sounds of crashing furniture, and furious shouting echoing throughout the halls ever since the word has reached his ears.

**_"I WILL CURSE YOU, OCRAM ZIAD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND STAIN YOUR MASK WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOUR SOUL IS TORTURED BY MY-!"_**

Outside of the room, a light-blue skinned demon girl, whose attire is that of a french maid, approached the thick wooden door. With brows scrunched, she bravely raised a shaking fist to knock against the dark wood.

**_*Knock knock*_**

"Master Thomas? It's me." Her voice was small and soft.

The screaming stopped.

She flinched as the door opened itself slowly with a loud metallic **_*CLINK*_**. It immediately burnt down to ash as it finished turning.

"Come in." His voice was eerily calm. Hesitantly, she went inside, making sure that each step was quiet and precise as to not anger him further.

Her three eyes scanned the room, face unsurprised at its current state. Every knickknack and photo in the room was destroyed to a crumb, spiderwebs of cracks form every surface, and even the windows and carpeting were shown no mercy against his rage.

She faced the prince.

His intense glare softened only slightly.

"Did... my parents sent you to check on me?"

She shook her head, her short dark-blue hair swaying gently over her shoulders. "Yes and no, Master Thomas. They have sent me to tell you that they are doing everything they can to find a way to stop Ocram Ziad."

She saw his fist clenching hard at the mere mention of the name. His breathing slow and deep. "And the... other reason?"

"I've come with information from your... _secretive forces_." She leaned close at the last words.

"What else would they tell me that I wouldn't already know?" He sighed. The demonic prince pulled out a still-intact chair somewhere in the room and sat down with arms crossed. "The whole world already knows that the Butterfly Kingdom was conquered."

"No, Master Thomas, this is about..." She paused, making sure to say this name lightly. "... Princess Star Butterfly."

Tom's head snapped up, his shrunken red eyes zeroed on her.

"Is she alive? What happened to her? Do you know where she is?!" His voice grew desperate with every question, as well finding herself backing away when he half haphazardly stood up and ended up mere inches away from her face. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing and quickly calmed down, coughing into a fist as he did so.

"Ahem, sorry. Continue, please."

She nodded. "Princess Butterfly is alive, but for who knows how long," she raised a finger before he could say anything. "A spy pigeons from the Pigeon Kingdom had witnessed her chained up and forcefully taken by Ocram Ziad via transportation portal. She is still within this dimension and is believed that Ocram has taken her as a hostage."

"I... see..." He leaned further into the seat with an exhausted breath.

The maid can feel the flames forming over the prince's clenched fists, and she wisely took one more step away in case of another sudden outburst. It was public knowledge of his feelings with the Princess, and the... rocky... relationship that he had with her during his more younger, easily-tempered years.

The memory irked her, but she hid it with well-trained composure.

Tom exhaled deeply, his fists relaxed.

"She's truly alive. I can feel it." He whispered, more so to assure himself than her. "Do we at least know where he is keeping her?" He asked.

She turned away, not daring to meet his desperate stare. "My apologies, Master Thomas, but the whereabouts are still unknown no matter how hard we've searched."

"Damn," his hand rose to rub his forehead, the weeks of stress becoming clear. "If only I was there... If I hadn't hesitated on joining, none of this would have..."

She sensed how sullen his heart had become. Not a tear was shed from his eyes, for demons never cry. But they are still born to have emotions. Raw, powerful emotions of pain, regret, hatred, and sorrow.

Such as their existence.

"Why... _why_ her...?" His breath hitched.

If it were anyone else to witness the the young prince in the state he is in now, their mind and body would have been obliterated to ash before they even spoke a word.

But not her, he would never do that to her, for she was an exception. The maid raised an empty glass and chanted enough water to fill the drink to the brim.

"Please have a drink. Your throat must be parched," she offered the glass kindly.

"Thank you, Marina..." He took a sip. She made sure the drink was freezing cold, just as he likes it.

She walked around him until she was behind the chair, and carefully slid her delicate arms over his chest. His muscles rippled and tensed, loosening softly when under her cooling touch. It was a gesture that she knew would comfort him.

"You always know what to do to clear my head," Tom smiled, though only a little.

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Thomas," Marina smiled in return. She can feel the beating of his heart steadily slowing down under her blue palms. She grew accustomed to this feeling since the day they've first met many years ago.

"Did you find anything else on Mar-... on her human friend?" He refused to say the human's name, reluctant even. She didn't question it.

"There has been no sign of the human boy ever since the war had taken place. It is assumed he is taken hostage as well, or most likely had died alongside the Butterfly Army trying to protect Princess Butterfly."

He didn't respond with acknowledgment nor ease. Was it out of worry that he asked the question, or had he felt the need to do so to ease his guilt?

Marina noticed his hand gripping tightly against the armchair, and the empty glass shaking in the other. She felt his body becoming warmer again. On instinct, she made her arms colder and laid her head over his shoulder.

"Shhh~ I'm here for you, my prince. I'm here..." she spoke softly in his ears. The shaking stopped, but the warmth was still there. "I believe they will both be alright. You have told me that they are quite the strong pair of individuals. Always succeeding together despite the odds."

"They are, but..." Tom tilted down, staring at the red wooden floor. "**_Ocram Ziad!_** He took away my Starship, and I've come to respect Ma- the human for staying with her as her squire. And what did I do the entire time? I just...**_ AAARGH!_**"

He threw the glass to the wall, shattering it to a million pieces. She still held him close.

"I wanted to help her by offering my assistance with an army, but she declined it, saying it was a personal matter between her family and that **_Monster_**. I respected her decision by letting her handle it on her own. I was an idiot - No, I _am_ an idiot!"

Though his hair was set aflame and three eyes glowing red, Marina continued to comfort him through her chilling and icy body. Trails of steam radiated between them.

She was always there to ease his stress, always there in his times of need. Even if it hurts her, she will comfort him.

"Please don't insult yourself, my prince. It was the Princess' decision, and it _was_ a personal matter between the Butterflies and that man. Surely she cares for you and wouldn't want to drag you along with her. There was nothing else you could do but to support her from afar."

He slammed a fist against the armchair, partially burning the metallic material. "That's exactly the reason why I am an idiot! I did nothing and just let **_Him_ **turn Butterfly Castle into ruin! The only thing left to do is...!"

Marina broke her embrace with the prince, letting him stand tall. He raised an arm and a pit of fire formed beneath him, summoning forth a demonic battle-axe to his grip.

"I swear I will rescue Star, and I will slay Ocram Ziad where he stands. His reign has gone far enough." The ever growing threat of Ocram Ziad is continuing to rise every second he breathes, and he must cut him down before he's become unstoppable.

He snapped his fingers and his torn clothes set aflame. What replaced them was a swirling mass of coal-black hellish armor. The traditional Lucitor armor used to announce an all out massacre of the enemy.

"Marina, gather the generals and inform my parents. If all is going to plan, two months should be enough to prepare and end this all. We will take back Butterfly Castle from his grasp."

Her brows furrowed. "But Master Thomas, shouldn't we take a more civil approach? We may be Demons, but that man is the Devil. We must avoid any rash movements that will let him aim his wrath at us-"

"And my **_MY_ **wrath is far more worse than his can ever be!" She flinched as the young prince pointed his weapon at her. His sharp eyes squinted at her stiff form. "Or do you underestimate my power?"

She bowed, shaking her head. "My apologies, Master Thomas, I have spoken out of turn. I will do as you say." Her voice was robotic and emotionless, but he paid no attention to it.

He watched her leave the room, where he stands alone all over again. His panting is the only sound residing in the burning chambers. Something - a nudging, itching feeling - was in the back of his head, whispering that this is suicidal, that this going to change nothing.

**_He_ **will come for you, it says.

_Quiet..._

**_You_ **can't do anything.

_Silence!_

For **_He_ **is an unstoppable force.

_STOP!_

Are **_You_ **the immovable object?

**_"RAAAAAAH!"_**

Memories of the more simple and careless times came flooding in his mind. Times with Star when they were first together, the times on Earth where he met Marco, times with all of the friends he cared for.

All of them.

Gone.

Because of that Monster, **_Ocram Ziad!_**

He breathed in sharply. _No no, calm down, me. Don't let the anger control you, be the one to control it._ He reached into a broken drawer, pulling out a map and a few scrolls. He opened up the map, already pinpointing where Ocram's hidden bases might be and locations of where he could possibly appear out next.

As long as his Demonic Army is on his side, then there is nothing that Monster can do against him.

-/-/-

Marina's steps were silent in the quiet red halls of the castle. No sound resounded from her, as if she was a walking ghost through the mist.

Quickly, she looked back.

No one followed her.

She turned sharply into a secluded room in the darker hallways of the castle.

The door was unlocked as quietly as it had opened, and she turned to inspect the room. It was small as a closet, if not slightly bigger. She made sure the place was sound-proof both inside and out, the silence so quiet that her beating heart was the only noise residing with her.

On the floor was a soft, dark-red mat, and before her was a small black box. Intricate patterns of gold and silver decorated its surface.

She knelt over the velvet mat and opened the box. Then, no matter how much her body struggled to move, she clasped her hands together...

... and offered a prayer.

A pose deemed shameful to Demonkind. A pose that is burning against her nature as a sinner, but pushed through it.

Sprouting forth from the confines of the box were long pieces of a shining mirror. They swirled around her in a flock until they all became one. Floating and humming above the box as if it was breathing.

The size is no bigger than the average hand mirror, and on the face of the mirror was a magical emblem.

A green monster eye and a pair of bat wings.

"Odlabu." She murmured.

A purple swirl filled the reflection. From the other side, a humanoid frogman stared at her with a glare.

_"What is it that you report, Agent Aqua?"_ The frogman asked in a thick foreign accent. She straightened herself, face frozen as a statue.

"Prince Lucitor is planning to take siege of the ruins of Butterfly Castle with his army. Estimation of two thousand in total."

The frogman wrote down the information in a scroll. _"Just as our lord had predicted. What will the army consist of?"_

"The various types of Demons that will take part would be Incubi and Succubi for infiltration, Gargoyles, Imps, and Spectres for first line of attack, and the Erinyes and Pain Elementals for range."

_"How long will the army be ready to execute?"_

"Preparation for such an attack would roughly take two months, at the least. I will keep informing you if anything changes."

The frogman smiled and nodded at his notes._"Eto khorosho! (This is good!) You will be rewarded greatly for this. Keep this up and you will find yourself rising the ranks quickly than I when I was at your age."_

She nearly scoffed at the thought, but caught herself before it could slip out.

"I care not of my rank nor for the rewards. As long as my prince is with me, then I will keep my allegiance and gratitude forever to Lord Ocram." Her tone was completely flat, but had gone unnoticed by the frogman.

_"Da, da! (Yes, yes!) Our lord will make sure that he will leave you and the demon boy alone, as well as providing the peaceful life you always wanted."_

She nodded as the connection was cut off. She went out of the room and continued to walk merrily through the halls as if nothing had happened.

-/-/-

As starry night sky was succumbing to the morning sun, the soft ray shone through thin Prussian blue curtains at the peak of a castle tower. The light danced over smooth tiled floors, bringing attention to an awake and upside down Ocram Ziad.

The lord was was not one to rest for long, sleeping only a few hours and already stretching for the day at the crack of dawn.

Maskless and shirtless with jet black pants being the only clothing on him, he was practicing a handstand whilst reading an open book with the left hand. The other transformed into a giant tentacle.

**"What are you reading this time?"** The tentacle raised itself slightly, revealing a mouth full of shark-like teeth.

"Fiction, Monster Arm," Marco answered simply.

**"I know _that_,"** Monster Arm grumbled. **"What _kind_ of fictional book is it? It's rather rare of you to read anything else besides that accursed magic book of spells."**

"That 'accursed' magic book of spells is how I got you in the first place," Marco kept his eyes on the book, steadily pushing himself up and down. "It's some old monster literature back from Earth. The one I'm reading right now has a creature that you might like."

Despite having visible no eyes, the tentacle mouth peered at the book cover.

**"Cthulhu? Hm. The guy sounds familiar. What use would it serve you?"**

"Not much as you assume," he pushed down one last time, using the gigantic violet limb to flip himself to a stand. "I've wanted to have some creative inspiration from reading powers that he has, but not much comes to mind. I have noticed that we share some traits with the thing - not the same obviously, but very similar."

The tentacle tilted its 'head'. **"Hmm. How so?"**

Marco sat on the soft bed, wiping off some sweat with a nearby towel. "Only a few; we both originate from different planets, have some parts of us that are tentacle, and the fact that we are viewed as deities to the eyes of our followers."

Monster Arm's grin grew.** "Ha! I like this guy already. What else does he have that we do?"**

Marco stood up, walking across the white tiled floors to the balcony. Gently pushing away the blue curtains, they basked in the rising sun.

"A grand city."

From up above the tower, the view of the Santuario Empire is a captivating panorama of smooth stone and bright streets. Mixed races of Monsters and Mewmans were waving to one another with smiles on their faces. Not a hint of hatred in sight, just as he likes it.

Their joyful mood was raised even more so when seeing the decorations of their victory. Banners of his symbol spread across every house, festive decorations coat every stone building and the people happily walking through them all.

"THE LORD IS AWAKE!" Someone pointed below called out. The morning citizens all turned their heads, stopping whatever task they're working on and dropped to their knees to pray. "ALL HAIL TO OUR LORD!"

"WE MUST PRAY FOR HIS MORNING BLESSING" cried a bowing old man.

"WE LOVE YOU LORD OCRAM!" a woman shouted with a baby raised high.

Monster Arm's grin grew even wider as they waved back.

**"And to think this all started because you built a tiny camp in the middle of an abandoned Monster forest."**

Marco shrugged. "Great achievements have to start off somewhere."

He took some inspiration from European designs back on Earth - since Mewni's architecture isn't so different from Earth's as he thought - and while construction is still in progress, combining magic and modern technology bears amazing fruit with its results.

This empire is the epitome of his work with those two elements.

Rather than the old Butterfly Kingdoms four sections - going up from poor, to commoner, to nobility, then to royalty - the empire has, instead, multiple factions separated into even areas.

There are several of them, in fact, excluding the castle they are residing now. Each factions having a different purpose.

First is the Living Quarters, which includes the castle and small towns surrounding it. Implemented in each building are simple magical items - such as elemental or magical stones - that function basic features like lighting, electricity, indoor-plumbing, etc.

Then the Farmlands and Ranches. As the names imply, they are meant to provide all the food, farm crops, and care the livestock for the empire. Ex-Mewmans skilled with basic knowledge of agriculture manage everything there, along with the Flower Monsters who specialize in handling the more 'complicated' magical plants.

Recently it has been been massively expanded again just for the upcoming celebration.

The Training Range is where his soldiers and warriors go under a large-scale strict program in guerrilla warfare, since almost everyone living in the kingdom is eager to help his cause, including the children. The Frog Men especially love to spend their time residing this faction.

After that is the Workshop, or the Engineering faction. The factories - which are eco-friendly - are built farther away in a more isolated space as to not disturb the other facilities. The blacksmiths and dwarves love to live there as they can concentrate in peace.

They produce products like the castle's robotic golem servants, advancing technology/research, and of course weapons and armor. One of those 'futuristic' technologies include jet engines and dimensional gates in courtesy of Lady Hekapoo herself.

Why jet engines? Well rather than creating airplanes - being too complicated and too soon to manufacture in this dimension's era - humongous jets are attached to the edges of the land, giving the empire the power to float in the air.

Yes, it's true. The whole land mass is capable of flight. Capable of being stationed perfectly in both air and on water.

Small dimensional gates were used to enable traveling from Mewni to here, though it only connects with other dimensional gates that are built in the hidden bases scattered across Mewni.

How else could his army - excluding the Dragoncycle Brigade - find a way back to a floating kingdom in the sky?

The Infirmary is where they treat anyone injured during the battles and war against the other kingdoms, or those who are just sick. Medics and Slime Monsters who have the ability to heal occupy there to fulfill their duties.

Finally, just for the heck of it, he built a hot spring. Originally it was for himself, but it became so popular with the residents and soldiers that he decided it would benefit as a place for well deserved relaxation.

After going through harsh battles and many victories, this empire has become a place where many would lay rest and truly call a home.

_"Bzzzt. Master Ocram,"_ the robotic voice of the alarm clock called. _"It is time to be dressed for the morning. Permission to start? Bzzzt."_

"Wait just a moment," he looked at Monster Arm. "My mask, please?"

**"Already on it."** Monster Arm stretched and opened the drawer, swirling back once it retrieved the skeletal mask. **"Just wake me up for the after party. I don't like celebrations that don't serve me fresh blood and bowels."**

Marco rolled his eyes. "Enjoy your sleep, pal."

The arm condensed back to his human one, bones crunching and snapping as it did. Once it was done, it left only swirling tentacle tattoos as its markings. Marco put on the mask and signaled his permission to the clock.

The wooden doors of the room spread open, and slithering in were women holding various colorful cloths in their arms. Though their top half is that of a beautiful human woman, a long serpentine tail was in place beyond their hips. They each found their place around him, and began to dress the lord.

_So it's the Lamias' duty this time. Great..._

Part women and part snake, Lamias are devastatingly beautiful monsters, rivaling the Sirens. Despite their beauty, these types of Monsters tend to be very...

"Oooh~ Lord Ocram, you have so much tension on your shoulders. Would you perhaps love a morning massage~?"

"Don't waste your breath, Makiata, Lord Ocram obviously wishes to have a morning bath first~"

"Aaaaaaabs~"

...touchy.

_One of the many burdens I have to endure..._

"I thank you kindly for your offers, but need I remind you today is a great celebration for our victory? I don't have much time for sweet luxuries."

"Our apologies, Lord Ocram!" The Lamias stopped their bickering and hastened their pace. Once they were done, they all slid into a single line, bowing to him. Ocram took a moment to inspect the attire on him.

Their choice of clothing was traditional for the occasion, if not a bit flashy for his taste.

They gave him a half-robe of shining red draped over the right shoulder, a matching tunic with gold on the seams that comfortably hugged his body, a pair of Prussian blue pants, and white feathered iron boots and gauntlets. They went as far as to give him some jewelry for his ears and neck.

All that's missing now is a hood, or maybe a cloak.

A Lamia, one somewhat younger than the group, with shoulder-length red hair slithered forward with hands folded behind her back.

"Wh-what do you think, my lord?"

All of them looked anxious, with some leaning in to hear his answer. _Always so eager, these servants._

"I say it is perfect. Wonderful job, you all," he praised.

A red hue flashed in all their faces, and their bows deepened even more.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Ocram!"

He waved them away. "You are all dismissed of your duty today, as well as the other servants of the castle. My only order is for everyone to enjoy the festival."

One by one, the half-serpentine women went out the doors giggling amongst themselves of how they have pleased their lord.

_Ugh, too much stimulation is bad to start the day._

While adjusting his clothing, he sensed another presence waiting outside. A friendly presence that he's all too familiar with.

"You may come in, Yvgeny."

Entering the room, a bulky humanoid frogman came in with chest puffed out. The Monster wore spiked armor pads on shoulders, a mossy green sleeveless shirt that bears the empire's emblem, and a belt with a skull as the buckle.

"Reporting for duty, my lord!" He said with a thick Russian accent. "But please, my lord, call me Buff Frog when I'm on duty. Is a hard-earned title," Buff Frog saluted.

"I understand, but it's only you and me at the moment, Yvgeny. But if that's how you feel then the least you can do is call me sir," Ocram adjusted his robe. "I see you are in high spirits today. Excited for tonight?"

"Of course!" Buff Frog pulled out his wallet and opened it up, unrolling a long series of photos of him and mini froglings. "Not only we have won the war, but the children are extra happy for celebration! These are just taken this morning!"

Buff Frog kept cooing at the photos with sparkling eyes. "My gorgeous frog babies smiling so brightly, their future looking equally as bright! Oh how I want them to grow and serve our empire well!"

Ocram chuckled at the sight. "I take your word for it."

"Frog babies, oh how I wish to hug them - uh, ahem!" Buff Frog coughed to his fist, putting away the wallet. "Sorry for distraction. But that is not what I came to say."

"Oh, is there trouble with setting up the event?"

"No no, all is good," Buff Frog assured. "I've received information on the actions of the Lucitors. Your predictions have come true yet again! Amazing!"

He waved away the praise. "Not much worthy of praise, Yvgeny. It was simply the only choice I left for them to choose."

"Da (yes), but it amazes me each time, sir!" Buff Frog laughed. "Next report... Is not as important but more of a complaint."

"Anything to report is good enough for me. What is the complaint?" Ocram motioned him to go on.

"Is just... _that_ woman is causing a ruckus in dungeons again. Guards are having rough time with her roaming in her cage yelling for another audience with you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is, the old woman never knew when to give up even when she's on her last breath," Ocram strode past him and entered the hallways. "Have her constrained for now. Today is special for all of us, as you know."

"The Festival of the Fallen False Butterflies!" Buff Frog cheered, following behind.

"Is that what they call it now? A fitting name, but a bit on the nose." Ocram raised a brow beneath the mask. _A very long name, too. Does everyone in this dimension name every single thing with a long title?_

"Name's on the nose because it is the truth. But I have one last report." Ocram nodded at him. "Is about the Meteor Child. She is... missing from her bedroom."

Buff Frog shied away a few feet behind after he said that. It was a report that would've shocked any parent hearing it - for he is one himself - and such news would be enough to cause a wide spread panic and signal an immediate searching party for the Lord's daughter.

At least that is his reaction.

But to Ocram Ziad, he only sighed with tired shoulders.

"Thank you, Yvgeny. You are dismissed for the day." Ocram's voice was calm, but slightly annoyed.

Buff Frog was baffled. "But sir, you heard what I said, yes?"

"I know, and I believe I know where she could be," he placed a hand on the taller monster's shoulder. "Just have fun with your family. You deserve it for your contribution to the cause. Without you, we wouldn't have made it this far. And I thank you for that, my friend."

"Sir, I...!" Buff Frog didn't know what to say. Instead, he bowed to one knee with bits of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I will follow you to end, Lord Ocram! I am forever grateful!" Saluting once more, Buff Frog wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked away.

_He is too humble! Too kind! Too generous!_ The frogman thought to himself.

Once his friend was gone, Ocram turned the opposite and walked through a familiar path from the previous night. _In times like these I wish my life was simple like that._

But a simple life would be too boring to live in.

Now then, off to find his daughter.

-/-/-

**BOOOO! Where's the action? The battle?! THE ROMANCE?! It may be dull to some, but a bit of world-building and how the kingdoms react is interesting to me. Not very interesting to some but it satisfies me to let you guys know how big of an impact Marco had caused.**

**In regards of Marina, Tom's personal maid, she is a character from another svtfoe fanfic, but ONLY in name and somewhat appearance. You most likely read it long ago when the fandom is quite fresh and new.**

**Does "Starfall" by GolfAlphaMike sound familiar? Freaking LOVE the writing in that. Strongly recommend.**

**Anyways, the chapters after the next one (aka Chapter 3) WILL delve into the beginning beginning. Like S1 Ep1 A/B beginning, so look hopeful to that!**

**Be safe out there in quarantine!**

**SILENT-REAPER WISHES HE HAS MORE WRITING TIME!**


	3. A Barking Butterfly's Bites

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, NO TIME TO FUSS, and no time for chatter! Let's get on with the third chapter! **

**WOOOOOO~!**

* * *

The moon was very bright tonight. The stars were glistening extra brightly too. The soothing lights swayed over the Diaz house, and they all landed on her.

Leaning over the balcony of her room, she watched as the night skies were flashing like cameras. And next to her was the boy that made her heart jump every time they touched.

"Pretty tonight isn't it, Star?"

Before she answered, Star rested her head on his shoulders. "I like nights like this. So calming, so totally quiet and peaceful..."

"A total opposite of you."

"Oh shut your talking hole, Marco," she laughed and playfully pushed him away. He chuckled as she did so. "Mewni's is better. Our three moons are better than your singular puny Earth moon."

"But have you landed on yours like we did? And without magic, I might add. I bet you guys can't do that."

"Silly Marco, you can't land on the moon without a little help of magic!" She waved a finger at him. "Even if you can, it could just be slow. I can just teleport us on the moon with a simple spell!"

Marco tilted his head. "Is there actually a spell that can do that?"

She recoiled. "Uh, not really? But I can delete gravity so we can float up there!" She savored the worried look on his adorable widdle face, and booped him on the nose. "Just kidding, silly. I won't actually delete gravity... unless by accident."

"I hope what you're saying is just a joke," Marco scratched the back of his head, awkwardly looking away. "So... why did you call me here this late?"

This time it was her turn to look away. _Here goes nothing..._

"Marco, I'm... nervous."

"Nervous? You?" He sounded surprised at that fact.

"Ugh, yes, me," she groaned. "I've been thinking about... complicated stuff. Ever since I've split the wand, the complicated stuff just keeps increasing by the minute."

She started listing each one.

"I'm trying extra hard to become a proper queen so I can support my people one day, and it doesn't help that mom is checking on me every day with even stricter lessons than before. More Monster problems are popping up in Mewni and I have to be the one to negotiate with them peacefully, and still flopped at every single one. And blah blah blah!"

She murmured the rest of her words as she plopped her head against the balcony.

Marco raised a confused brow. "So what? You seem to be doing great so far, even without the other half of the wand. What's wrong?"

Oh Marco, so supporting yet ignorant of her daily stress.

"I'm just..." She paused, thinking over her words.

What _does_ she feel about it? The future is all set in stone for her. She can't change that. She can still do magic, but it's much harder now. She has all the time to prepare, all the time to learn, and when the day that she leaves Earth comes, she won't be with...

"I'm just not sure if... I'm ready to accept the responsibility..." She tried to cover her eyes with her arms, pushing the limb hard enough against her face to stop the tears from forming. "I-I can't do it. I can't handle this. I just c-can't..."

"Star... look at me." She felt a hand touch her cheek, and another pulling her arm down. Her vision was blurry, but she can still see the light brown eyes of her... best friend.

"I was the first to believe in you, and I've watched you doubt whether you can be worthy to be queen ever since we've met. But you know what? I am the person I am today because of you."

_What is he trying to...?_

"Marco-"

"I _know_ I don't really say things like that, but it's true," he held her firmly by the shoulders, making her look at him directly in his eyes filled to the brim with determination. "You are the bravest, most stubborn, most determined magical princess I know. The wand didn't give you that, it made it-"

"Easier..." She whispered. She starting to see what he means!

She isn't useless without the entire wand... she is stronger without it!

Marco grinned, a sly look in his eyes. "And now it's going to be a lot tougher. So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Probably something dumb," she grinned back.

"That's the Star Butterfly I know. Now come on, I think there are some leftover nachos in the fridge."

Before he can walk away, something stirred in her gut. A strong urge to stop him before he could leave.

"Uh, w-wait!" She grabbed his hand without thinking.

What is her body doing?! This is stupid, this is something dumb, this isn't the right time!

"Yeah, Star?" Marco looked confused, but stayed nonetheless.

_Too late to turn back now_, she thought.

With a deep breath, she spoke with all her heart.

"Marco, I lo...! I-I love...!" Her voice kept fading on the last second.

_Come on! Say it, me!_

His head tilted. "You love...?"

_Say it!_

"I love... to thank you. I really needed it."

_Coward._

The oblivious boy smiled at her, never knowing the words she truly wanted him to hear.

_Please, just give him a sign._

_Not a hug, not a friendly cuddle, just a sign!_

_***Woom!***_

Then the pale blue light turned crimson. The atmosphere surrounding them both felt warmer than before, and the air became thicker than fog.

She looked around, confused and worried. "What's going on? Marco? Marco!"

"Star..." A deep, gurgling voice responded.

Her gaze quickly went back to him, and she gasped.

His right arm was infected with blackish flesh, growing to the size of a tree trunk. Its roots went up all the way to his eye, causing the brown iris to turn a monstrous yellow. The left eye turned completely red, and a sickening scar grew from the top of his brow down near the edge of his lips.

His gentle nature was gone completely. His body and soul warped by corruption and dark magic, disfiguring him into an unrecognizable creature.

Before her is not her best friend that she knew and loved.

In his place...

... is a heartless _**Monster**_.

_**"Star Butterfly. Where were you when I needed you...?"**_

"S-Stay away!" Her back was to the edge of the balcony, the air becoming unbearable to breathe as the _**Monster** _drew closer.

_**"You were SELFISH."**_

"No!" She covered her ears as hard as she can. Yet its voice is still clear in her mind.

_**"You abandoned them. You FAILED them!"**_ The tentacle arm wrapped around her body, crushing her in its grip. "_**Your friends, your family, everyone you know and love... gone because of you."**_

His voice, full of malice and hatred, shook her to the core. Deeper than any abyss, the words he whispers, she tries to reject. She can't breathe... the arm... choking... her neck...

_No. No no no no! Stop it! Stop the pain! No more! I just wanted to dream! To dream with him! Let me go!_

**_"All of that power in your hands... wasted. You're not a queen. You're not even a princess. You're just a child crying for someone to pick them up from the ground."_** He drew her close, and the eyes of his white skull mask tearing her very soul. "**_I hoped you would grow up, but you ignored your destiny..."_**

She kept hitting the limb with her free arm, but it refused to budge nor loosen its grip. He raised his left hand, conjuring a flaming green skull.

_**"Perhaps in the end, did you know..."**_

He pulled his arm back, the flames growing impossibly large and bright.

**_"What I've BECOME?"_**

_MARCO! SAVE ME!_

-/-/-

"Gah!" Her eyes snapped open, her chest heaving from jagged breaths. Her hand was stretched out to the ceiling. Her body was still shaking from that nightmare, trails of sweat still left on her face.

W-What? Where...? How is she...?

Then the memory came back to her.

_Oh. Right._

She was taken hostage after her loss. Defeated by Mar... by Ocram Ziad.

"Ow! Ow ow ow..." Star flinched as she sat herself up from the purple bed. The sores and aches are still there, but bearable now.

_Where am I?_ She inspected the room.

The room was shrouded in darkness, the only source of light being the barred window. It was much different than the last time she was awake. More spacious, very organized, and clean. Kind of like how Marco-

_No!_ She shook her head and slapped her face twice. _He's not Marco! He's a fake!_

She pulled away the covers, revealing that she was still wearing her ruined, tattered blue dress.

_First task, change into better clothes, then find a way to escape._

She squinted at the darkness, seeing the vague shapes of a lamp, a bookshelves, and some paintings on the wall that she recognized are mostly from Earth. She kept looking until she found...

_Aha! A wardrobe!_

Gently twisting her body and placing one foot on the cold floor-

"Ah!" She pulled it back instinctively, hissing as a small tinge of pain ran up her right leg. She leaned back on the bed, carefully lifted what's left of the hem of her dress.

On the leg, just above of the ankle, was a barely noticeable and small glowing red line. Its size is akin to that of a small paper-cut.

Curious, she drew a finger near the cut, almost touching it-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Gah!" Star screamed, shuffling back to the back of bed. She pulled the covers up to her face, using it as a shield against whatever just spoke to her. "Who said that?!" Her eyes frantically searched the room.

There was no one near the door, floor, nor the walls. Unless the paintings themselves are talking-?!

"Up here, you idiot." The girly voice spoke again.

Her eyes trailed up to the ceiling. Two bright magenta eyes stood out from the shadow's ceiling.

"AHHHH!" Star screamed again and fell out of the bed, dragging along the covers with her in a messy pile.

The glowing eyes blinked twice, rolled once, then let out a disappointed "humph".

"Father was right, you weren't worthy of being a queen. You're a dimwit. No brain of your own."

"Wha...?" It took her some time to process those words. "You take that back!"

"Tch. I don't listen to tools. How your people survived under your rule, only the Gods and Father know." The young girl continued to mock. "Were you _really_ a challenge for Father? I bet it was a cakewalk for him conquer your pathetic kingdom."

Star clenched her fists._ This brat!_

"Hey! Who are you to say those things about me anyway? At least I don't hide in the shadows watching someone sleep like some hideous creep!"

"'Hideous creep', huh?" The voice sound irritated.

Sounded like she hit a nerve. The small figure slithered down the wall and stood up to the light with a smirk. The brat motioned to her violet dress that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Do I look like a _hideous creep_ to you?" She flipped her lavender hair proudly. "Father says I'm the most beautiful girl across the infinite dimensions, and I have the dress to match."

Star's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're..." That hair, that face, even that malicious smile! Though she looks way _WAY_ younger and with a few new features here and there, without a doubt, this young girl is-!

"Heinous?!"

"You think I'm a heinous creep now?!" Young Heinous' eye's flashed green and her body grew monstrously tall, reaching the height of an adolescent teen. The sparkly dress was stretched out by the sudden growth, stretching and tearing slightly. Raising one of her red claws, the grown princess conjured up a flame.

The same green flames from her nightmare.

"Lets see who's hideous and heinous after I'm done burning your fancy gold hair! Father wouldn't mind a little change of hairstyle." Heinous' claws reached for her head, and Star tried to move away, but she was already backed up to a wall.

"S-Stay away!" Star attempted to smack away the claws, but the flames burnt the back of her hand. "Ow! Please, s-stop! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean what I said!"

"Oh boohoo," Young Heinous laughed at her words. "Just like you didn't mean to keep your promises for peace. Now hold still and-!"

_"Now now, Meteora, what did I say about toying the important hostages?"_ A voice interrupted, this one Star knew all too well.

The flaming claws were pulled back and Heinous nearly jumped away from her. She stood straight, chest puffed out, and beads of sweat trailed on her neck. Her cruel and mocking haughtiness attitude was gone completely.

"D-Do not harm them." Young Heinous shivered in place. Her Monster body shrank back to the tiny form.

"I see you've remembered well. Now come here, hija."

Young Heinous walked out from her vision, presumably towards Him. She heard the snap of his fingers and the room was lit by a hanging chandelier appearing above.

"Look at you... your gorgeous dress is ruined! Did you know how hard Gemini worked on that for you just for this day?"

"I'm sorry, Father..." Young Heinous' - you know what she'll just call her Brat - Brat's voice was quieter, more timid compared moments ago.

"We have to control that temper of yours, it wouldn't do good the for the True Princess of Mewni to have such stress at such a young age. It isn't good for your health."

"I know, Father..." She heard Brat sniffing, and some shuffling of clothing. Curiosity took the best of her, and Star took a peek. Her eyes widened.

He was giving the little girl... a hug.

Ocram Ziad, the cruelest and heartless Monster of Mewni, hugging a child with such love and care.

Once they finished the hug Star quickly looked away. Only hearing their voices behind her.

"Oh don't make that face, I can't stay mad at you even if I tried. Gemini did expect this to happen, so he made a spare dress the night before. I will meet you in a few hours, so be ready."

"Y-Yes, Father!"

She heard the door open and closed shut. A screech from a chair, and Ocram sat down. "I apologize for her recent behavior. Meteora isn't usually prone to anger so easily. Luckily I came just in time, right?"

"..." Star didn't dare to face him. She could only face away, using every ounce of her will to not use a single muscle to turn to him.

"You know it's awfully rude to ignore someone trying to talk to you. This is a chance for us to catch up on what things we've missed together. You know, for old time's sake."

He's poking fun at her.

Ridiculing her.

Using Marco's voice to get under her skin.

And as worse as it is to admit it, it's working.

"I see you're still having trouble adjusting to this place. Or is it perhaps that you haven't been served breakfast yet? Even I would be very cranky in the morning with an empty stomach-"

"Stop." Star growled through gritted teeth.

"Hm? Stop what?" His tone was mocking, and she could practically imagine the smirk on his scarred face.

"Stop... _using_ his voice. That voice doesn't belong to you, y-you _Monster_."

"Ah~ the name game? Couldn't expect any less from you, Princesa." Star felt his magic coating her, forcing her to turn her body and face his masked face. "Do I really look like a Big Bad _Heinous_ Monster to you?"

So he heard that much. She was hesitant to say anything more, but steeled herself forward. "A Monster is a Monster, inside and out. You're the worst of both sides!"

Ocram leaned back against the wooden chair, shaking his head and dramatically clutched his chest.

"Ouch. My heart bleeds so much, but I don't have any reason to deny that. But may I have your opinion on one thing?" He took off the skull mask, showing the corrupted face of her best friend. "As you can see, I have all the characteristics of a human being: flesh, blood, skin, and hair. Can't you see it in my eyes?"

No. No she did not.

There was absolutely no light reflecting in those crimson and amber eyes. The face, the shape, the hair and everything just keeps screaming to her that this is Marco Diaz, but the chilling gaze of those eyes as they stared right through her said otherwise.

Beneath that cold gaze, Star could feel her body shaking nonstop.

"Although, even I have to ask myself, am I even human anymore?" Ocram raised his right arm, showing her the tentacle tattoos pulsing with every movement. "It was of no fault of my own, that's for sure."

"It wasn't...!" Star clenched a fist for a punch, but just like last time her body couldn't move. The words from the dream came flooding back to her mind. He didn't become like this because of her. It couldn't be.

_M-Marco isn't a Monster because of you. Don't let the faker fool you!_

"It... it wasn't my fault..." Those words she whispered out. It felt like she said that to justify herself, rather than to him.

"I didn't say it was, Princesa," Ocram waved his left hand, and the force on her body disappeared. "But you were one of mine. I was always stuck to be the one to fix your messes. Your small and big mistakes. Everything I did, I did to make your goal come true."

He gently traced down his scar, and his glare hardened even further. "Everything I have ever known in this world, I've had to learn against my own will. It was my fault to believe you in the first place. I was blind. A gullible _idiot_. A **_FOOL_**!"

For every word he spat at her, Star felt her heart tear itself apart. She can hear the pain and suffering that he endured... all because of her. How much had Marco done for her that she couldn't see?

Marco - _Ocram_, coughed composed himself. "Sorry. It seems recently my emotions get the better of me as well. I believe we've talked enough about the past." He clapped his hands and the barred window was coated in his green magic. It grew larger, wider, transforming into a balcony. "Instead look at the future happening right before you." He motioned to the outside world. A few seconds of silence passed, and she was still on the floor.

"Uh..." She can't get up. The pain over her right ankle preventing her so. "I sorta... can't..."

When she continued to not move, Ocram sighed, swirled his arms around and made a chair appear beneath her, then pulled her to the balcony. "W-Woah-!"

The sunlight stung and she raised an arm over her eyes. When her sight adjusted, she gasped.

High above her prison, she can see there was _life_. Gorgeous houses as far as her eyes allow her to see. The streets clean and neat as pearls. Monster and Mewman people getting along and happily decorating the streets with flowers and flags. The younger Monsters tossing a cornball to the younger Mewmans.

Each and all living in peaceful harmony. They look so happy.

No.

They _are_ happy. With honest smiles that don't hide disgust and terror.

It was as if Earth and Mewni had combined together.

Her ideal world of peace, right down there before her.

"Beautiful..." Star murmured.

"And it has yet to truly flourish."

Her mind reminded her where she is. And _who_ is accompanying her. At the corner of her eye, Ocram was leaning over the edge, looking down at the beautiful world with pride.

"This is but a tiny seed," he turned to her, offering his hand. "And I need your help to make it grow."

Hesitating, she reached for the limb. Her fingers inching closer and closer to touch his.

_***SLAP!***_

"Don't lie to me," Star smacked away the hand, leaning on the arm of the chair. She glared at her _kidnapper_. "You're not that simple. There's more to it than there is, is there? Well I'm not falling for it this time!"

That was a dumb move, she knows, but she won't be tricked again. She expected him to get angry. To clench his fist and punch a wall, or scream at her at how stupid she is. And when that happens she will laugh and be satisfied with making him lose that calming face of his.

"You have nothing. _Nothing_ to threaten me with, nothing to do with all your strength." She made sure to smirk back at him, all wide and clear. "I win this game."

Which one will he react? The first one? Second? Both?

But the next thing he did, she did not predict.

He knelt right in front of her.

And gave her a hug.

The movement so sudden she couldn't react in time. No words came out of her and her mind a jumbled mess.

"Wuh? Eh? H-huh?" Was all she could spout.

When her body and sprawling limbs re-aligned themselves, she first felt warmth in this hug. The kind of warmth that she hadn't felt since she was on Earth...

"I'm not playing any games here, Star. I know you don't trust me. I know you hate me. But for once I _need_ you to tell me what I need to know." He hugged her tighter, and, unconsciously, her own arms are slithering under his and reaching for his back. One of his hands rubbed the back of her head and combed her hair. "I am _so_ close to finishing your dream. Please, help me just this once."

The moment her fingertips touched the clothes of his back, her eyes were watery and vision unclear. The desperation, the need, the heart in that voice begging her to help.

_To help... M-Marco~_

The dream of just her and Marco kept coming back to her. The hopeful memories, his encouraging words, her raw emotions of... love.

Her heart kept beating faster with every breath. Her hands held him in a tight embrace.

"Star, can you..." He whispered in her ear. Rasp and hoarse. Her mind kept crumbling down with every lingering word.

"Tell me..."

_If... If this could help Marco..._

"Where the other half..."

_Then she would do anything..._

"... of the wand is?"

_The... wand... ? Yes..._

"I-It's... it's..." She began to say.

_Something isn't... right. Why am I...?_

"A-at..."

"Where, Star? Where is it?" His voice kept echoing and echoing in the back of her mind. His grip on her getting even tighter.

_Sto... Stop...! Get...!_

"Get away from me!"

Star pushed him away. The force of it made her fall on her back and she yelped in pain, but her senses came back. Her stomach felt rotten. The gentle warmth now gone, but she was free from his grasp.

She kept gasping for breath as she crawled back to the bedroom, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. She glanced at his left hand, the one that combed her hair.

It was glowing green.

"Y-You!" Star shouted, pointing at the hand. "You tried to mind control me!" She almost fell for it. She almost told him. It felt disgusting.

"You couldn't just tell me _one_ thing?" Ocram put out the magic with a flick of a wrist. "This would have been so much easier for you if you can just tell me where the other half is."

The wand. It's always the wand that he wants. This isn't about her dream. This isn't even about her at all, and she was foolish to think that. Does he even care about her at all? Does he hate her to the point that she's just a tool to him now?

"Information. Is that what you need me for?" Star scowled. "You kept me alive just so you could get even more power for yourself." She forced herself to stand up, limping over the bed.

It really hurt to know that she was only acting out of fear, and that whoever ended up being the most powerful was going to control her life for all time. Did he already hate her for being the one who wanted to stop him?

Ocram stood still at the balcony. The sun shining behind him hid whatever expression he wore on his face. Star's breathing was shallow, her chest was heaving hard, and her legs are shaking.

But no matter what, she is not giving up.

"Why do you always choose the path that drags everyone down with you?" He suddenly asked, taking one step forward.

She grimaced. "I'm not going to listen to you anymore." Star spat at him, and she held still.

But it seems her words didn't matter to him. "Why are you so selfish to the point that you become so blind to the pain and suffering of others?" Another step forward.

She felt herself quiver.

"Why do you continue to fight back when there is no one for you to fight for?"

He stopped.

She stepped back.

There was only a few feet of space left between them. Her back was touching the edge of a table.

"I... I never had the option to choose." Star whispered. "A-At least that's what I know. That's why I..."

She stopped talking when Ocram raised his hand.

"You don't have to give me the full answers. I know them far too well. But I must say, do _you_ know what they are?" He questioned her. His voice sounded so tired. So... disappointed.

Why does she feel so hurt at that thought?

Before Star could say anything more, Ocram wore the skeletal mask once again. He turned away and walked until he stopped before the door.

"Two months." He suddenly said.

She blinked. "What?"

"You have two months to tell me the location of the missing half of the wand."

Star clenched her fist, her anger rising again. "What makes you think that I will tell you by then? I will never tell you where it is, Ocram. Even if it costs me my life."

With a slight twist of his neck, his amber eye glowed right at her. "Be careful what you say, Star. You know that tiny scar on your leg?"

She felt the tiny cut pulse, sending a small shock of pain up her leg. "What about it?" She hissed.

"Then you perhaps know about the Solarian Warriors?"

Solarian Warriors? She heard of them, mostly the fact that they were a powerful army created by many-great-grandma Solaria. Not much to take on them besides their physical strength and power, unless he's talking about...

"Wait, this scar..." It can't be. How did he place it on her without her knowing?!

"So you at least know _that_ part of your family history," Ocram shrugged his shoulders. "Though I made some modifications. Normally a scar from a Solarian weapon will grow and consume the victim within a day or so, but just as I said, you only have two months."

"That's plenty of time for me to escape." Star snapped back.

"Oh Star," Ocram sighed, shaking his head. "You're only prolonging the inevitable."

He clapped his hands, and the bed began to change form. The silky lavender material and wood reforming in a swirl of green, turning into a fancy white-wooden dressing table with a large oval mirror. The legs were curvy with carvings of butterflies and roses, and a few hints of gold lining the edges.

"You'd feel lonely. Having a mirror in the room will be like having company. Feel free to use it, and check the drawer for a few gifts from me. I'll send someone to give you breakfast."

Star continued to glare at his back before the door was shut tight.

-/-/-

The thundering clank of the closed door resounded in the empty hallways of the tall tower. Marco simply stood by that same wooden door, staring at the thick brown wood through the hollow holes of his white mask. His eyes then wondered to the hand that he offered to her.

"Why..."

Star rejected the offer. It was a possibility that he knew she would choose, but that still doesn't mean he would hate her for it. Her determination is the one admirable thing he respects of her, albeit in the most annoying of ways. She has nothing. Nothing!

Yet, she still fights back.

Marco grunted and walked away from her current imprisonment. He never understood her motivations, but she sure could manipulate others. And she will not manipulate him again. Star wants this to be a game? Then he'll play with her, but with his own rules.

"Has your little butterfly been troubling you?" A gentleman's voice reached his ears. No, not a gentleman's, but a businessman's. "If you'd like, I would lend a finger or two to ease your struggles, though I would want something in return."

"Good morning, Toffee." Marco greeted without batting an eye. The lizardman simple walked beside him without any care. "It's always a decent time to meet up with each other from time to time, but I would have prefer it later in the afternoon. Oh, and I'll kindly decline your assistance. This is between me and her."

"Ahh, so it's a personal matter," the neatly-suited lizard gave a nonchalant shrug. "If that is you so desire, I won't try to interfere. Though it is an uncivilized approach."

"Star isn't so civilized to begin with. So it's the appropriate approach."

"Ha! Right you are, my friend. Right you are."

"Toffee..." The young lord said in an annoyance. "Stop with the stalling. What do you have to report to me?"

Toffee smirked as he side-glanced him."Oh nothing much to say compared to what your little frog guard has already told you."

"Then what made you take the time of your day to come and greet me so early in the morning?" Marco asked.

"It's the scavengers that you sent to raid the ruins of Butterfly Castle last night." Toffee stated. Marco went silent, and Toffee knew enough that he was listening intently now. "They've sent back a report of what they've uncovered deep within the castle's sacred treasury. Something that I believe would definitely catch your interest."

He reached into his suit and pulled out a photograph. Marco took the small picture, narrowed his eyes, and nodded back in satisfaction.

"You may be the most dastardly businessman to deal with, Toffee, but this...?" Marco slid the mask up, flashing his monstrously sharp teeth. "...Does put a smile on my face."

Toffee smiled back, giving a small courtesy and well-pleased nod. "Glad to uplift your mood, my friend. Now then, let's grab some breakfast to eat for this wonderful day."

The silence that followed was peaceful.

-/-/-

**Poor little Star, I wonder what gifts that Marco left for her? Welp, better luck finding that out in the next chapter.**

**Will Star escape? Will she tell Ocram of the other half of the wand? You don't know, but I do! Have a great time and wear a mask outdoors, folks!**

**Leave some reviews for me to read! GUEST OR NOT!**

**SILENT-REAPER VANISHES IN THE NIGHT!**


End file.
